Korestia
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Une nouvelle déesse est apparue sur les plaines de l'Olympe, mais personne ne sait encore ce qu'elle deviendra. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle va changer le monde des dieux de fond en comble. [Cadeau de Noël pour Realgya!]
1. Prologue

**Korestia  
Prologue**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ce que vous trouverez dans ces pages de mythologie grecque. J'ai aussi été inspirée par quelques posts tumblr qui voulaient un Enlèvement de Perséphone revisité. L'exécution, cependant, est la mienne.

 **Note :**

Okay… il n'était absolument pas prévu que ce projet enfle jusqu'à prendre cette envergure. Il a au moment où j'écris cette note un peu moins de 14 500 mots, et c'est après élagage et réflexions aussi sévères que possible avec mes penchants pour le pavé. Rien de cela n'était voulu, mais je pense que ce projet a bénéficié du boost NanoWrimo, et puis du fait que j'aime la mythologie, que j'aime le Neaice (enfin je me suis contenue, vous verrez), et que j'ai réussi à me motiver, hourrah !

Les parties sont très disproportionnées. Pas tellement d'excuses de ce côté-là, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour couper aux endroits logiques^^'

Vu les "gentillesses" de ff le 25, j'ai préféré poster mes cadeaux à l'avance, mais celui-là est décidément trop long. Si je n'arrive pas à me connecter demain, je reprendrai le fil des chapitres de cette fic le 26! Il y en aura six en tout, en comptant prologue et épilogue^^

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce projet est mon cadeau de Noël pour Realgya ! J'espère que tu vas aimer lire autant que j'ai aimé écrire. Un peu différent de ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent, j'en conviens… Mais cool quand même, promis!

* * *

Tamao ouvrit les yeux avec le printemps.

Une brise chaleureuse faisait tourner les fleurs au-dessus de sa tête, et un moment elle se crut n'être qu'un pétale parmi les autres. Cela semblait être une existence bien douce, cette danse où mille teintes pastel se partageaient le ciel velouté...

Puis elle tenta de s'envoler avec les autres, et découvrit qu'elle avait un corps bien réel qui était ancré sur le sol.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se sentir déçue, car des pas décidés s'approchaient d'elle. Tamao découvrit alors qu'elle était nue, toute nue. Alarmée, elle tenta de se cacher dans les herbes hautes; mais déjà une silhouette l'avait rejointe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour t'aider, » furent les premiers mots à sortir de la bouche inconnue. La silhouette fit ensuite un grand geste de maître d'orchestre. Aussitôt, de longs brins d'herbe s'enroulèrent autour d'elle dans un bruissement doux, et la vêtirent d'une longue robe tressée. Le matériau était bien étrange : la robe semblait aussi douce que solide, aussi opaque que légère. Tamao tâta l'étoffe un instant, ébahie, avant de relever les yeux, et détailler un instant la personne qui lui faisait face.

C'était un homme grand et blond comme les blés. Il avait le visage buriné par le travail des champs, et des yeux d'un bleu limpide, comme l'eau nécessaire à la pousse des jeunes plantes. Pourtant, il avait en même temps une certaine raideur dans ses mouvements. Il ne semblait pas sec, mais exigeant : il n'était pas de ceux qui, de leur laxisme, laissait se perdre la récolte.

Et Tamao sentait tout cela sans bien trop comprendre pourquoi ou comment elle le sentait; mais tout cela l'intimidait, et elle n'osa pas prendre la parole avant lui. Pourtant, elle sentait confusément qu'il ne représentait aucun danger pour elle. C'était comme si… comme si elle faisait partie de la récolte. Après tout, elle se trouvait au milieu du pré, non? Et cet homme ne ferait rien qui puisse entraver sa vie.

Ces pensées si étranges furent interrompues par l'inconnu, qui se penchait vers elle.

« N'aie pas peur, » commença-t-il doucement. Lisait-il ses pensées ?

La gorge nouée, elle ne parvint pas à répondre, alors elle se contenta d'acquiescer timidement.

Il sourit. « Je comprends que ce soit un peu difficile, au début. Mais je suis là pour t'aider à t'acclimater, et ça va très bien se passer, tu verras. »

Voyant qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas, il leva une main vers sa poitrine et se présenta : « Mon nom est Marco, et tu peux me tutoyer. Je suis le dieu des cultures et des moissons, littérales et métaphoriques. Nous sommes dans les prés du commencement de l'Olympe, dont je m'occupe en même temps que les champs des humains. »

Il fit une pause, la laissant regarder autour d'elle. En effet, elle voyait non loin d'immenses champs de blé mûr. La prairie où ils se situaient, elle, était d'un vert magnifique, trop vert pour sembler réel. Tout était trop brillant, trop riche pour une prairie normale.

Enfin la gorge de Tamao se débloqua, et elle parvint à poser une question : « Pourquoi « les prés du commencement » ? »

Marco sourit, encouragé par cette petite voix timide qu'il entendait pour la première fois. « Les dieux ouvrent leurs yeux ici et y restent jusqu'à trouver leur domaine d'attribution. Alors seulement ils quittent les prairies pour d'autres lieux de l'Olympe, ou ils vagabondent, selon leur caractère. »

« Les dieux ? » Tamao se sentait encore un peu brumeuse. Il avait utilisé ce nom plusieurs fois. Pourtant elle n'était pas…

« Tout à fait. L'Olympe élit au fil du temps les âmes illustres ou anciennes pour les faire renaître sur ses flancs, en tant que déesses et dieux. Tu en fais désormais partie, » confirma le grand blond en étendant les bras.

Tamao cilla et regarda ses mains. Elles lui paraissaient bien ordinaires : rosâtres, un peu froides, un peu tremblantes. « Je suis une déesse ? Je… n'ai pas l'impression d'être spéciale… »

Marco acquiesça, encourageant. « Eh bien, tu viens de naître, je pense donc que c'est normal. Ton âme a encore l'habitude de ses limitations animales. Avant de trouver leur attribution, les dieux sont semblables à toutes les autres âmes… Tu ne connais pas encore ta puissance, mais ça viendra. Pour le moment, je suis chargé de veiller à ton bien-être et à ton éducation. En parlant de ça, tu as faim ? »

Au moment précis où il posa la question, le ventre de la déesse se mit à gargouiller. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Les dieux ont besoin de manger… ?  
\- Encore une fois, ton âme pense toujours être celle d'une humaine, alors elle réclame sa nourriture habituelle. Mais ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans les champs. »

Marco tendit la main à Tamao. Et, après un battement de cils, elle la saisit.


	2. Spring seeds

**Korestia  
Premier chapitre : Spring seeds**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ce que vous trouverez dans ces pages de mythologie grecque. J'ai aussi été inspirée par quelques posts tumblr qui voulaient un Enlèvement de Perséphone revisité. L'exécution, cependant, est la mienne.

 **Note :** Bon, apparemment ff coopère... ou il y a moins de fics de Nowel... donc je peux poster ce chapitre là! Bon Noël et joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde, pour de vrai cette fois!^^

* * *

Marco était aussi gentil qu'il le paraissait. De ses récoltes, il parvenait à produire des plats que Tamao n'aurait pu imaginer, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'ils sortaient droit de l'imagination du dieu des champs. Plus elle en apprenait sur la façon dont les dieux maniaient leurs pouvoirs, au gré des discussions avec le grand blond, moins elle avait l'impression de faire réellement partie de cette espèce. Non, elle ne sentait pas ses pensées tourner constamment autour d'un sujet, non, la nature ne se pliait pas à ses désirs. En face de Marco, en fait, elle se sentait assez petite et humaine. Ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant, et même terrifiant, qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son existence mortelle. Selon Marco, elle en aurait même eu plusieurs… mais à part ce sentiment d'appartenance à l'espèce, elle n'en avait rien gardé. Même la langue, elle le pressentait, était différente, et Marco le lui avait confirmé : ils s'exprimaient tous deux, sans qu'elle n'ait aucun problème pour le suivre, dans un langage propre aux dieux, qu'un humain ne comprendrait pas plus que la mélodie du vent, ou des chants des geysers.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait volé sa maison, et effacé tous les souvenirs qu'elle aurait pu en avoir. La perte était d'autant plus complète qu'elle avait conscience de ce qui lui manquait. Avait-elle eu une mère, un père ? Elle comprenait le concept, mais il ne lui évoquait rien, pas une image, pas un nom. De quel royaume venait-elle? Elle savait qu'il existait des royaumes, et elle pouvait même citer leurs noms; mais aucun ne lui semblait familier.  
Marco, d'un geste, pouvait faire apparaître des fruits de toutes sortes, mais rien ne lui paraissait exotique, ou plutôt si, tout l'était. Il semblait si confiant, si peu troublé par cette puissance… Tamao ne le comprenait pas.

« Tu sais, je suis un des plus vieux dieux existants, » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. « En fait, je suis même le premier à apparaître dans les prés après le triumvirat.  
\- Le triumvirat ? »

Marco sourit devant les grands yeux de Tamao. « Les trois premiers dieux à avoir pris possession de l'Olympe. On ne sait pas bien s'ils sont nés ici, ou bien s'ils sont venus ici par d'autres moyens. Leurs pouvoirs sont plus grands que tous les nôtres, et ils règnent sur les mondes. Mais ils sont assez… solitaires. Ils s'occupent des humains comme nous – d'une façon différente, bien sûr – mais ils le font de leur côté. C'est très rare de les voir. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. « Mais… s'ils sont si rarement présents, comment sait-on qu'ils existent ? Je veux dire… qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'eux ?  
\- Eh bien, j'ai dit que c'était rare, mais pas impossible. J'ai parfois traité avec eux, » révéla le grand blond. La curiosité dévorante de la petite déesse semblait beaucoup lui plaire, et sans doute le flatter. « Je connais leurs noms, aussi. Ren règne sur les cieux et les tempêtes. Il partage le trône de l'Olympe avec Horokeu, dieu des océans, et Hao, maître de l'Hadès.  
\- L'Hadès ? » Elle ne connaissait pas le mot.

« Les mondes souterrains, où les âmes humaines vont à leur mort. Elles sont ensuite jugées et, selon ce jugement, traitées en conséquence. Hao a des juges qui l'aident à la tâche, mais c'est lui qui garde ce monde, tout aussi important que les deux autres. »

Malgré sa patience, Tamao sentit que son guide n'aimait pas beaucoup le roi souterrain. « Il… est mauvais ? »

Marco secoua la tête. « Je ne dirais pas ça. Tu as raison, cependant : je ne l'aime pas, et je suis loin de vouloir m'en cacher. C'est… ça tient à nos attributions. Je suis le dieu de la récolte, qui permet aux hommes de continuer à vivre malgré les rudesses de l'hiver. Lui est… un moissonneur aussi, à sa manière, mais là où je ramasse le blé, il ramasse les âmes.  
\- Vous êtes rivaux, » comprit la jeune déesse, pensive.

« Voilà. »

Il y eut un silence. Tamao n'était pas spécialement mal à l'aise : elle absorbait toutes ces informations progressivement, tout en mâchant son morceau de pain. Pourtant, son guide sembla l'interpréter comme un signe d'ennui, et se racla la gorge nerveusement.

« Je me disais que je pouvais… enfin, il y a certains dieux qui ne sont pas si vieux que ça. Je pensais justement à deux déesses qui pourraient peut-être te guider et t'aider à t'habituer à ce monde… enfin, pas que je veuille t'abandonner, mais… » Il fit une nouvelle pause, visiblement peu sûr de lui. Tamao le regarda, perplexe, et finit par comprendre qu'il attendait une réponse.

« Je… je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! Enfin, je ne veux pas les embêter…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elles sont très… enfin, une est très gentille, » se corrigea le dieu des récoltes. « L'autre est… enthousiaste. Ce sont des jumelles. Elles seront sûrement de très bonnes amies… »

Les choses étaient décidées. Tamao rencontra donc les dernières-nées des prés, les déesses du jour et de la nuit, l'Apollone et l'Artémise.

* * *

Elles ne se ressemblaient en rien, et Tamao crut d'abord avoir mal compris.

La première était trapue et secouée de rires. Ses cheveux bouclés rougeoyaient comme un soleil et rebondissaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle tendit la main à Tamao et la secoua avec enthousiasme; sa peau était étonnamment chaude, et sa joie communicative.

« Je suis Mathilda, maintenant avant-dernière née de la plaine ! Et toi ?  
\- T-Tamao, » répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire timide, avant de tourner son attention vers la seconde jeune fille.

Celle-ci était un peu plus grande que Mathilda, mais aussi plus menue. Ses poignets étaient si minces qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des tiges de fleur, et la peau si diaphane qu'elle en semblait presque transparente. Seules ses joues semblaient légèrement rosées – mais c'était peut-être l'influence de ses yeux rouges qui donnait cette impression.

Elles ne surent pas immédiatement quoi dire. Puis l'inconnue sourit et lui tendit la main. « Je m'appelle Jeanne. Je suis l'aînée de Mathilda. »

Surprise, Tamao prit la main tendue et la serra doucement. « Je croyais que… Marco m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de liens de parenté entre les deux… »

Mathilda éclata de rire. « Il n'y en a pas ! Nous ne sommes pas « sœurs, » c'est juste une façon de parler. Marco nous a trouvées le même jour, voilà tout. »

Jeanne acquiesça, toute souriante. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, Tamao se sentit un peu jalouse. Cela devait être bien doux, d'avoir quelqu'un rien qu'à soi. Chassant cette pensée, elle leur sourit en retour.

« Je dois m'occuper des humains aujourd'hui, » expliqua le grand blond qui se tenait près d'elle. « Je compte sur vous pour bien vous occuper de Tamao. Ça veut dire ne pas l'entraîner dans des histoires impossibles, Mathilda, entendu ?  
\- Entendu, » chantonna l'intéressée en roulant des yeux. « On ne va pas la casser, ta poupée… »

Tamao fronça les sourcils, sans bien savoir comment elle devait le prendre. Jeanne, comme consciente de son malaise, posa une main sur le bras de sa jumelle. « Tout doux, Mattie. Il faudrait peut-être lui dire qui nous sommes, d'abord, non… ?  
\- Bonne idée, » approuva Marco. « Je rentrerai ce soir au plus tard. Amusez-vous ! »

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de blé. Tamao, confuse, se demanda où il pouvait bien être passé. « Euh…  
\- Il est allé dans le monde des hommes, » expliqua Jeanne. « L'Olympe n'est pas… dans le même espace, si tu veux. Pour aller voir les humains, il ne sert à rien de marcher, il faut utiliser ses pouvoirs. Quand tu auras les tiens, tu pourras y aller aussi. »

Elle semblait si confiante que Tamao acquiesça. Elles en connaissaient tellement, elles devaient bien savoir comment les choses se passeraient, non… ?

« On n'a pas encore bien pu se présenter, » s'excusa la jeune femme. « Je suis Jeanne, donc. Les humains m'appellent aussi Artémis, ou l'Artémise…  
\- Ils adorent nous affubler de surnoms, oui, » coupa Mathilda. « Je suis l'ApolloneApollonene, me demande pas pourquoi.  
\- Ahem, je disais donc, je suis la déesse de la lune et de la chasse. Mathilda…  
\- Je suis chargée du soleil ! Ainsi que des arts et des devins.  
\- Des jumelles à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, » comprit Tamao.

« Tu as tout compris ! »

Tamao sourit, puis hésita. « Je… je ne sais pas du tout de quoi je serai chargée, pour le moment. »

Mathilda dut sentir sa détresse, car elle la prit contre elle avec un grand sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra vite ! Chacun doit prendre son temps. Tu sais déjà ce que tu aimes faire ? »

Tamao hésita. « Pas vraiment. J'aime bien… vivre ici, et aider Marco, mais je n'ai pas vraiment ressenti de connexion profonde avec ce travail… et c'est le sien, de toute façon. Si je suis la déesse de quelque chose, c'est sûrement… quelque chose de petit. Une rivière, peut-être ? »

Mathilda secoua la tête. « Impossible. Les naïades, les nymphes, tout ça – tous ceux qui « aident » les dieux naissent à l'endroit où on a besoin d'eux. Les prés du commencement sont réservés aux dieux uniquement.  
\- Et puis ce n'est pas bon de te dévaloriser comme ça, » sourit Jeanne. « Tu viens d'arriver, c'est normal de ne pas encore savoir ce que tu vas être. Je suis sûre que tu seras une grande déesse. »

Tamao rosit. « S-si vous le dites… »

Mathilda s'étira. « Bon. Tu es prête ? »

Froncement de sourcils. « Prête pour quoi ? »

Le sourire de Mathilda faisait un peu peur. « Pour faire _plein_ de bêtises. »

Tamao cligna des yeux.

Puis Mathilda éclata de rire, et elle décida de l'imiter.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !  
\- Mattie, tu n'es pas gentille, » souffla Jeanne. L'aînée semblait bien plus posée que sa cadette, et Tamao lui envoya un regard plein de reconnaissance. Qui s'altéra lorsqu'elle remarqua que le sourire de la déesse lunaire n'était pas franchement innocent.

« Cela dit, elle n'a pas tort… »

Dans quel monde de fous était-elle tombée ?

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un monde empreint de folie, mais une folie bien douce et des plus agréables. Jeanne et Mathilda, malgré leur malice apparente, n'avaient en tête que des aventures bien inoffensives. Elles allèrent voler des framboises dans les champs de Marco, puis elles apprivoisèrent un corbeau qui menaçait les fruits à l'aide de blé trop mûr. Ensuite, Jeanne les guida dans les bois autour des prés pour observer, incognito, une sorte de grande biche avec un plumage multicolore.

Au retour de Marco, elles furent grondées pour avoir dévoré, de ce qu'il savait, du blé dur sans attendre qu'il le prépare. Puis la nuit vint, et les trois jeunes déesses dormirent côte à côte dans les herbes hautes. Il faisait doux, et il semblait que le pré lui-même se faisait moelleux pour les aider à dormir. Les herbes s'étaient même tissées en couvertures pour les recouvrir. Ce lieu était une sorte de paradis…

Un jour s'était passé, puis deux. Ils n'étaient pas toujours tous avec elle. Le cycle des jours n'était pas accordé à celui des humains, alors souvent leur absence ne durait pas. Jeanne était celle qui passait le plus de temps avec Tamao. Leurs tempéraments s'accordaient parfaitement; si Tamao ne manquait pas d'affection pour Mathilda, elle préférait les longues escapades silencieuses aux côtés de la chasseresse plutôt que la tornade de folie dans laquelle les entraînait régulièrement sa sœur.

Un jour, Jeanne apparut cependant sur la plaine avec un sourire plus mutin qu'à son habitude. Tamao, curieuse, ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il en était; mais la déesse de la chasse ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler la moindre question.

« Suis-moi et pas un bruit, » fit-elle en lui faisant passer un grand manteau brun. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient, et un sourire adorable, alors Tamao n'émit aucune protestation.

Jeanne revêtit ensuite un manteau similaire, puis lui prit la main et la guida hors du champ fleuri. Elles s'engagèrent rapidement dans un sombre sous-bois. Le sol couvert de brindilles piquait les pieds nus de Tamao. Pourtant, elle n'osa pas se plaindre, contaminée par le sentiment d'urgence qui faisait bondir Jeanne au-dessus des branchages inconnus.

Elle ne s'était jamais promenée de ce côté. D'abord, Marco avait été plutôt clair : les forêts autour du pré n'étaient pas sûres. Certains dieux, grâce à leurs attributions, y étaient bienvenus; tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas les siennes, il valait mieux les éviter. Et puis elle n'avait pas eu envie d'y mettre les pieds précisément parce qu'il s'agissait d'une forêt sombre, et inquiétante, et pleine de ronces terribles.

Pourtant, main dans la main avec Jeanne, elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas désagréable. La fièvre de l'aventure, le vent qui jouait dans ses mèches, la sensation de braver un interdit encore confus... les fous battements de son cœur, elle le savait, ne pouvaient s'expliquer simplement par la course.

Bientôt les deux jeunes femmes étaient parvenues au bord d'une rivière plutôt bavarde. Sur un signe de Jeanne, Tamao s'allongea dans l'herbe douce. L'ombre et la distance les rendait presque invisibles depuis l'autre côté de la rivière, et bientôt Tamao comprit pourquoi Jeanne avait choisi cette tenue et cet emplacement pour ce qui était, en fait, une partie de chasse.

Sur l'autre berge surgit une première silhouette. Tamao ne l'avait pas vu venir: l'instant d'avant, il n'était pas là; le suivant, comme par magie, il avait pris place sur le sentier qui longeait la rivière. Il marchait vite, du pas décidé des guerriers irascibles. Ses cheveux sombres étaient couleur d'orage, et il semblait que l'air crépitait à son approche. Presque en face des jeunes filles, il s'arrêta et prit place sur une pierre plate, haute comme un fauteuil, ou peut-être un trône.

Tamao se sentait paralysée. Elle avait l'impression confuse d'interrompre un rituel sacré, de violer un sanctuaire. Jeanne ne semblait pourtant pas soucieuse...

Puis elle le vit. Cette fois, elle regardait directement la rivière, alors elle était sûre de ne pas se tromper. Le chuintement doux de l'eau se transforma en rugissement sauvage, et une grande vague frappa la berge près de la première silhouette. Celui-ci ne broncha pas devant le bruit formidable, pas plus que devant l'individu déposé par l'eau près de lui.

Il était clairement sorti de la rivière. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas mouillé. Il avait la chevelure impétueuse et les bras épais des rameurs de galère, mais aussi une certaine grandeur, une certaine noblesse dans sa sauvagerie. Sans adresser la parole à l'autre dieu, il vint s'asseoir sur une autre pierre plate, plus proche de l'eau, et se mit lui aussi à attendre. Une tension électrique régnait entre les deux êtres immobiles.

Tamao n'osait pas comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

Pourtant, quand la troisième silhouette apparut, il fallut qu'elle se rende à l'évidence.

L'apparition du dernier dieu fut tout aussi improbable. La terre s'ouvrit dans un grondement animal pour le laisser passer, se tordant en une longue volée de marches veinées d'or qui semblaient mener droit au centre de la terre. Il ne se pressa pas pour arriver au niveau du sol, non, et Tamao put le découvrir lentement, du haut du crâne jusqu'à ses talons chaussés.

Il avait le port altier, comme les deux autres. Sa peau semblait étrangement hâlée pour un habitant des mondes souterrains, et il y avait une certaine malice dans son regard. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il apparut, il ouvrit la bouche, et ses paroles devaient être piquantes, car les deux autres répliquèrent avec hargne. Alors, comme victorieux, il s'approcha et prit place sur la dernière des pierres-trônes...

Tamao entendait les mots de Marco comme si le dieu des moissons s'était trouvé à côté d'elle. Il y avait multitude de dieux vivant sur le massif de l'Olympe, mais les trois premiers étaient les seuls à exercer une quelconque autorité sur les autres. Eux, qui avaient triomphé des Titans, ces monstres qui mangeaient les graines de dieux sans défenses et frappaient la planète mère de leur violence, avaient pour eux pouvoir et autorité. Ils veillaient sur les vivants et les morts et n'avaient d'amour ni pour eux-mêmes, ni pour les autres dieux. La foudre, l'océan, l'Hadès...

Il n'y avait plus de doute pour celle qui n'était, elle aussi, qu'une graine de déesse : Jeanne avait découvert le lieu où ces trois forces se rencontraient et délibéraient du sort des hommes.

Ces informations passaient et repassaient dans la tête de Tamao sans que ses yeux quittent le seigneur de l'Hadès. Hao. Malgré elle, quelque chose de douloureux s'était mis à serrer sa poitrine. Elle ne le connaissait pas, non, pas comme elle connaissait les deux déesses qui fréquentaient encore les champs de Marco. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré... C'était pure folie, elle en avait bien conscience.

Coulant un regard curieux vers Jeanne, elle découvrit que sa compagne aussi semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Ce ne pouvait être la première fois qu'elle venait, si ? Ou avait-elle découvert l'endroit et supposé qu'il devait servir à ces dieux ? Tamao savait que le moindre mot les trahirait. Alors, voulant tout de même communiquer l'émotion qu'elle ressentait, elle serra la main de Jeanne dans la sienne, et reçut un sourire éclatant de la part de la déesse lunaire.

* * *

Les deux filles restèrent longtemps allongées dans la mousse.

Une fois Hao assis à bonne distance des deux autres, les seigneurs de l'Olympe s'étaient mis à parler à voix basse. Le conciliabule n'était pas toujours calme : à plusieurs reprises, des poings s'étaient levés, des mots de puissance avaient été prononcés par le dieu aux cheveux océan, ou par le dieu des foudres. Le prince des mondes souterrains, lui, était resté impassible presque tout le temps, et semblait même provoquer à loisir ses influents camarades. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas dégénéré, au grand soulagement des deux espionnes.

Quand la rencontre s'acheva enfin, Tamao et Jeanne purent assister à un nouveau spectacle. Ren était le premier, semblait-il, à s'être lassé : il se leva, se détourna, et frappa du pied le sol de la clairière. Cette fois-ci, Tamao avait les yeux bien ouverts, et elle avait distinctement vu la foudre jaillir d'un ciel pourtant bleu et avaler le jeune homme. Comme délivré de ses obligations par cette disparition soudaine, Horokeu s'était levé à son tour et avait pénétré dans la rivière, disparaissant dans les rouleaux limpides.

Le maître de l'Hadès, cependant, ne disparut pas aussitôt, contraignant les deux espionnes à rester encore en place. La tension dans ses épaules semblait s'être évanouie : de raide sur son trône, il s'était relâché, et avait laissé aller sa tête sur la pierre, les yeux clos. Il semblait soudain tout épuisé. Dormait-il ? Tamao consulta encore Jeanne du regard. C'était peut-être le moment de s'esquiver… mais la chasseuse aguerrie secoua la tête. Et elle avait raison : une seconde après, l'œil rougeoyant d'Hao se rouvrait, comme s'il avait senti quelque chose. Le cœur de Tamao manqua un battement; mais il ne les vit pas.

Hao resta longtemps dans la fraîche clairière. Tamao avait froid, un peu faim, et un peu peur surtout; et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'achève. Elle était fascinée par le tableau que le prince de l'Hadès semblait créer de sa seule présence. La lumière tombait, éparse, sur le front noble, parant tout le visage de teintes d'aurore. Il était tout auréolé de ce halo pâle, et si elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger elle aurait pu le prendre pour une statue de pierre. Elle pensait bien qu'il devait dormir, mais elle n'osait toujours pas bouger.

Au bout d'une petite éternité, Hao rouvrit les yeux et se releva. Il ne semblait pas plus reposé qu'auparavant, pas plus révérencieux non plus, à en juger par le regard qu'il jeta aux deux autres trônes.

Puis il frappa dans ses mains, et le sol bougea de nouveau. Une grande langue de feu l'enveloppa sans le blesser, révélant un immense tunnel veiné d'or dans lequel le dieu s'engouffra. Derrière lui le sol vint se refermer, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Et puis ce fut tout.

Il fallut un long moment pour que les deux filles songent à se redresser. Finalement, agitée par l'idée de promener Tamao dans la nuit forestière, Jeanne se redressa silencieusement et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ce fut toute rêveuse que la déesse sans domaine obéit, et toute rêveuse aussi qu'elle rejoignit les prés du commencement.

En fermant les yeux, elle prit conscience qu'elle avait envie de recommencer.


	3. Summer quarrels

**Korestia  
Deuxième chapitre : Summer quarrels**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ce que vous trouverez dans ces pages de mythologie grecque. J'ai aussi été inspirée par quelques posts tumblr qui voulaient un Enlèvement de Perséphone revisité. L'exécution, cependant, est la mienne.

 **Note :** J'ai pas pu poster hier, désolée^^' Mais voilà le plus gros chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Et elles recommencèrent. Souvent.

Pas tous les jours, quand même, pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien, mais suffisamment souvent pour que Tamao puisse apprendre par cœur le chemin, l'heure, les précautions à prendre. Elle avait mémorisé l'exacte position du soleil lorsqu'il fallait partir pour arriver avant le premier des trois dieux, et la façon dont Jeanne retenait son souffle lorsqu'Hao apparaissait. Sans s'en être rien dit, elles avaient toutes les deux la certitude qu'il était le plus dangereux des trois, parce qu'il était le plus attentif. Il frémissait à la moindre feuille tombée de l'arbre, aux moindres variations du chant de la rivière. Elles avaient eu plusieurs alertes à cause de lui. Un faux mouvement de Tamao alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir l'avait fait s'arrêter et fixer le sous-bois pendant de longues minutes; un écureuil trop curieux, qui était grimpé sur le dos de Jeanne, avait aussi attiré son attention, et seule une remarque sèche de Ren les avait sauvées de son regard inquisiteur.

Pourtant, comme des papillons de nuit, elles revenaient. Elles passaient leurs manteaux sombres, prenaient le chemin des bois main dans la main, et passaient des heures à écouter les disputes du trio de dieux.

Tamao se sentait de plus en plus proche de Jeanne. Elles se comprenaient d'un regard, d'un silence. Leur secret était comme un précieux trésor qui n'appartenait qu'à elles deux. Quand elle mangeait avec Marco et Mathilda, Tamao n'avait qu'à songer à leurs escapades au clair de lune pour se mettre à sourire toute seule.

Pour le moment, elle était parvenue à rester discrète à ce sujet, et espérait qu'elle saurait le rester. L'esprit facétieux de Mathilda serait sans doute complètement excité à l'idée d'espionner les maîtres de l'Olympe, mais elle ne saurait s'empêcher d'en parler autour d'elle, et Tamao était convaincue que Marco serait beaucoup moins emballé. Il avait tant fait pour la jeune déesse qu'elle se sentait mal à l'idée de le décevoir ou l'énerver. D'autre part, si elle le fâchait et qu'il décidait de la chasser, où irait-elle ? Sans pouvoirs, elle était en danger dans les autres parties de l'Olympe, et même si elle ne savait pas bien quels dangers il pouvait y avoir, elle n'avait pas très envie d'en apprendre plus.

Les jours et les jours passèrent ainsi, comme les perles d'un collier lumineux qui faisait presque oublier à Tamao ce qu'elle était censée être. Aucun pouvoir n'avait voulu se manifester. Elle n'entendait pas l'appel des humains. Rien ne la touchait particulièrement. Elle n'avait pas de domaine à elle. Ses amis l'empêchaient d'y trop songer, mais parfois elle se demandait tout de même ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Est-ce que l'Olympe se serait trompée, et aurait fait naître une humaine dans la contrée des dieux… ?

Ces doutes, elle ne voulait s'en ouvrir à personne, mais Jeanne semblait sentir quand cela n'allait pas. Ces jours-là, Mathilda les emmenaient sur son chariot brûlant pour faire le tour du ciel. Ou alors Marco les mettait au travail, leur faisait cueillir les fruits ou presser le raisin. Et Jeanne lui souriait, lui souriait.

Les tristesses de Tamao ne duraient donc jamais souvent.

* * *

Puis vint le jour où Jeanne l'avertit qu'elle devait partir.

Cela ne durerait pas longtemps. On l'avait invoquée dans le monde des hommes, et elle était chargée de protéger une héroïne, de s'assurer que ses traits touchaient leur cible et que ses pieds restaient sûrs. Plusieurs héros étaient impliqués dans cette quête, et Jeanne, à son grand désespoir, allait sans doute devoir les affronter. Elle ne pouvait pas protéger son humaine en revenant tous les jours aux prés. Mais elle reviendrait vite. Les vies humaines n'étaient guère plus que des étincelles pour les dieux : un an là-bas serait à peine une journée sur l'Olympe. Elle rentrerait vite. Deux jours tout au plus.

D'abord, Tamao accepta l'idée sans un murmure. Elle savait que Jeanne avait des devoirs à respecter, après tout. Cela ne durerait que quelques jours. Marco et Mathilda seraient là, et peut-être qu'elle trouverait enfin son domaine d'attribution, peut-être qu'au retour de Jeanne elle pourrait lui montrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs…

Mais malgré ce que Jeanne lui avait promis, l'aventure dura plus que deux jours. Le troisième, Tamao le passa à suivre Mathilda dans ses pitreries, et ne ressentit à peine plus qu'un pincement au cœur. Dès le quatrième jour, elle sentit l'absence de son amie lui peser comme un poids à l'estomac, et refusa gentiment de vadrouiller avec Mathilda.

Quand une semaine entière se fut écoulée sans que Jeanne ne réapparaisse sur la plaine, Tamao n'y tint plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de manger, ni de voir Marco et Mathilda, alors elle partit errer dans la forêt.

Il n'y avait pas de saisons sur l'Olympe, mais plutôt des régions où la nature était figée. Les prés vivaient au printemps. Dans la forêt, cependant, c'était l'automne. La lumière ce jour-là était particulièrement jolie, et des feuilles de toutes les couleurs couvraient les sentiers.

Perdue dans sa méditation, Tamao ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'elle était sur le chemin menant à la rivière. Quand elle entendit les premiers éclats de voix, elle se figea.

A ses pieds, il y avait le tronc creux où elles cachaient leurs tuniques sombres afin d'éviter les questions de leur entourage. Tamao fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas voulu venir jusque-là. Jeanne et elle n'en avaient pas parlé, mais il était clair qu'elle n'irait pas sans la chasseresse. Jeanne était celle qui savait comment se cacher dans la mousse, comment s'approcher sans faire de bruit au cas où ils seraient déjà là… Et puis ç'aurait été trahir leur secret. Fouler aux pieds le petit espace au goût d'interdit qu'elles s'étaient construit rien que pour elles deux.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas y aller. Elle pouvait maintenant reconnaître la voix des membres du triumvirat n'importe où, et c'était bien eux qu'elle entendait. S'approcher maintenant serait du suicide.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, l'idée était là, tentante, empoisonnée. Y aller sans Jeanne. Approcher si furtivement qu'ils ne l'entendraient pas.

Tamao ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tellement envie de le faire. C'était téméraire, et elle n'était pas téméraire. C'était méchant, et elle n'était pas méchante.

Pourtant, quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle mais qui devait bien l'être récupéra la tunique sombre et la passa au-dessus de sa tête. Cette personne prit ensuite le chemin de la rivière à pas de loups, s'arrêtant à chaque silence, surveillant la berge qui apparaissait entre les arbres.

Par miracle, ou parce que Jeanne avait été une très bonne enseignante, ils ne l'entendirent pas. Elle arriva par le sentier, et sentit tout de suite qu'elle ne pourrait pas se glisser dans leur cachette habituelle. La mousse était couverte de brindilles et de feuilles prêtes à craquer. A la place, elle se cacha derrière le grand arbre qui marquait la fin du sentier.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait sans doute pu arriver vêtue de rose et chantant à tue-tête qu'ils ne l'auraient pas vue. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à se disputer. Pour une fois, ils étaient tous les trois debout, et la verdure autour d'eux semblait crépiter tellement la tension était lourde. La rivière bouillonnait plus fort que jamais. L'air était chaud, et le ciel presque noir. Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne se ressentait en dehors de la clairière. Tamao grimaça. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à avoir une démonstration des capacités de ces dieux. Elle se doutait bien de l'immense pouvoir qu'ils avaient à leur disposition, et elle craignait que l'endroit – l'Olympe, peut-être – n'y survive pas.

Peut-être qu'une part d'eux l'entendit, ou peut-être qu'ils avaient encore un peu de sens commun; les trois dieux ne s'attaquèrent pas. Après un silence prolongé, Ren secoua la tête. Lui et Horokeu disparurent au même instant. Elle crut qu'Hao allait faire de même, mais elle se trompait.

Avec un soupir, le maître de l'Hadès s'allongea sur sa pierre. Il semblait plus fatigué qu'à l'habitude; ses yeux se fermèrent immédiatement, et il sembla plonger dans un profond sommeil. L'air se refroidissait doucement, et Tamao put de nouveau respirer. Le chaos de l'instant d'avant l'avait vidée de son énergie sans qu'elle ait même le temps de s'en rendre compte, et le calme qui régnait désormais en était d'autant plus bienvenu.

Silencieuse, Tamao se redressa contre le grand arbre pour mieux observer le dieu endormi. Elle n'était plus dans l'ombre, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Après tout, aucun des trois grands dieux n'avait jamais sans raison tourné la tête vers la rive où Jeanne et elle venaient les espionner; il n'avait aucune raison de commencer maintenant. Et debout, elle discernait bien mieux ses traits. Il semblait si paisible, maintenant qu'il était libéré des querelles des deux autres rois, comme apaisé dans ce nid de verdure accueillant... Cela lui allait bien mieux, de l'avis de la jeune déesse, que l'ambiance rougeoyante et soufrée des mondes souterrains qu'elle avait parfois pu apercevoir. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à elle, il n'y serait jamais redescendu. Il était fait pour les bois et les plaines d'en haut, c'était évident…

Conquise par l'image devant ses yeux, Tamao laissa échapper un soupir silencieux.

Et eut le malheur de vouloir changer d'appui, faisant craquer les brindilles sous ses pieds. Immédiatement, les yeux du dieu des royaumes souterrains se rouvrirent et cherchèrent la source du bruit. Dès qu'ils se posèrent sur elle, Tamao sut qu'elle était découverte. Son regard avait une intensité qu'elle n'aurait pu soupçonner tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas affronté de front. C'était comme si, d'un regard, il l'épluchait, l'effeuillait sans difficulté.

Un instant, elle resta figée à l'orée du bois, nimbée qu'elle était de la lumière du matin.

Puis elle reprit ses esprits, fit volte-face et partit en courant.

Ses pieds connaissaient le chemin par cœur. Pourtant dans sa course, il lui semblait infiniment long et tortueux. A chaque instant elle devait se garder des branches basses et de leurs étreintes traîtresses, des pièges naturels que constituaient les ronces effilées. Derrière elle, elle percevait les bruits sourds d'une autre course, d'un autre souffle; il la suivait. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se demander pourquoi : son cerveau trouvait mille raisons plausibles, toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Il voulait la punir, c'était certain. Il en avait l'autorité et le pouvoir. Si tel était son bon désir, il pouvait la transformer en champignon putride, en ombre parmi les ombres sur lesquelles il régnait, ou en pauvre créature attachée à ses pas, ou en bien d'autres choses qu'elle n'osait imaginer... Alors il ne fallait pas lui en laisser l'occasion.

Bondissant au-dessus des fourrés, frôlant les troncs épais qui formaient le sous-bois, la jeune déesse se rapprocha insensiblement des champs de fleurs où elle vivait encore. S'il en avait conscience, son poursuivant ne le montrait pas. Il ne tentait même pas de l'arrêter, ce qui avec sa magie aurait pourtant dû être chose aisée. Peut-être n'y songeait-il pas. Peut-être, et c'était plus probable, trouvait-il plus excitant de l'attraper « à la loyale », cette petite inconsciente qui ignorait les lois de l'Olympe.

C'est ainsi que Tamao franchit en trombe la lisière du bois et se précipita parmi les herbes hautes, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Les fleurs murmuraient autour d'elle, inquiètes et surprises d'être ainsi piétinées, mais ne lui en tinrent aucune rigueur.

Il n'en alla pas de même pour l'intrus. Dès qu'Hao posa le pied sur le champ verdoyant, d'immenses ronces jaillirent du sol pour l'entourer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se défendre, les tiges, épaisses comme des branches d'arbres, se tissèrent en une cage solidement ancrée au sol. Il se prit les pieds dans l'amas vert et heurta la paroi grandissante sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Tamao, elle aussi, avait trébuché dans sa course. Désormais assise sur le sol, elle se retourna, peinant à retrouver son souffle mais surtout saisie par le spectacle auquel elle assistait désormais. Les plantes grimpaient toujours, s'enroulant les unes dans les autres pour former une barrière infranchissable. Bientôt la prison avait un toit épais et opaque, et de lourdes chaînes vertes s'étaient envidées autour des chevilles du dieu de l'Hadès.

Le maître de l'Olympe était devenu un simple prisonnier.

Les deux dieux se regardèrent entre les barreaux un long moment; puis Tamao n'y tint plus. Elle se releva en hâte, le sang battant à ses tempes, et reprit sa course à travers les prés sans plus regarder le prisonnier de la verdure. Elle s'arrêta seulement une fois la cage haute hors de vue, parce qu'elle n'avait plus du tout de souffle, et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas atteindre l'autre extrémité des champs.

Fourbue et toujours un peu paniquée, la jeune déesse se laissa tomber sur ses talons. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en danger que lorsqu'Hao courait derrière elle dans la forêt; et pourtant, en songeant au beau roi enfermé, elle…. n'était plus vraiment terrifiée. Quelque chose l'assurait qu'il était inoffensif, qu'il ne pourrait se libérer seul, et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ou à se reprocher, d'ailleurs. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'avait pas de magie, et que les plantes étaient le domaine des nymphes et de Marco. N'étant pas une nymphe, et n'étant pas Marco, cela ne pouvait pas être de sa faute. Si ?

Toute à sa réflexion, Tamao remit de l'ordre dans sa tunique et sa chevelure. Il ne fallait pas que le maître des champs ou que les jumelles soupçonnent son méfait. Voilà ce que cela lui avait apporté, de trahir Jeanne, de piétiner leur secret et la confiance que lui avait accordée la déesse chasseresse. Hao l'avait découverte et tous sauraient que la petite déesse sans épithète avait emprisonné le dieu des mondes souterrains. Elle avait gâché leur jeu et sans doute mis à mal l'équilibre des mondes. La cage semblait solide, et Hao n'avait pas paru être capable d'en sortir. Que se passerait-il s'il n'en sortait jamais ? Marco avait été clair, les dieux naissaient parce qu'ils étaient essentiels au fonctionnement du monde. Sans leur roi, que feraient les âmes des morts ? Est-ce qu'un nouveau dieu naîtrait ? Est-ce qu'elle devrait prendre sa place ? Tout lui faisait également peur. Oh, si seulement Jeanne ne pouvait jamais rien apprendre de cette débâcle…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de penser ? Jeanne saurait. Elle saurait forcément, parce qu'elle avait montré le chemin de la clairière à Tamao et seulement elle. D'ailleurs qu'elle connaissait son trouble lorsqu'il s'agissait du roi des mondes souterrains. Au lieu de vouloir lui cacher l'évidence… peut-être qu'elle pourrait obtenir son aide.

Rassurée d'avoir imaginé une première solution, Tamao s'allongea dans les herbes douces, et plongea dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un était assis près d'elle en train de lui parler, tout en la secouant avec une vigueur guerrière.

Tamao n'eut pas à se demander longtemps de qui il s'agissait : le visage désormais familier de Jeanne lui apparut bientôt. La déesse chasseresse semblait pareille à son habitude, si ce n'était que son visage était mis en désordre par un grand désarroi. Fronçant les sourcils, Tamao tenta de la questionner, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« Il faut que tu viennes voir ! Tous les dieux sont sur le pré.  
\- Tous… ? » Mis à part Marco et les jumelles, elle avait cru comprendre que les dieux n'aimaient pas les prés du commencement. Qu'ils dédaignaient les herbes sages et sans teinte de leur première patrie…

« Tous, » confirma son amie en la mettant sur pied sans grand ménagement. « Parce que…  
\- Hao. C'est à cause d'Hao, hein ? Parce qu'il est enfermé. » Tamao était désormais un peu plus réveillée; elle se frottait les yeux pour en chasser les dernières poudres du sommeil.

C'était au tour de Jeanne de paraître perdue.

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

Tamao la regarda, cette déesse plus petite qu'elle qui marchait avec l'autorité de quinze rois et qui lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour la guider, elle et elle seule – au détriment de sa sœur jumelle même – jusqu'à la clairière, révélant ainsi un grand sacrilège. Il n'était pas pensable de lui cacher la vérité.

Alors elle ne le fit pas. D'une voix qui tremblait un peu, mais qui luttait pour être ferme, Tamao raconta tout, sa promenade sans but dans les fourrés sombres, ses traîtres pieds qui l'avaient emmenée jusqu'à la clairière, la vision d'Hao seul à dormir dans la lumière. Puis les regards qui se rencontraient, la course éperdue à travers les taillis, les lianes qui avaient jailli du sol. Pour protéger quoi ? La plaine, ou la déesse ? Qui pouvait le dire ?

Jeanne semblait encore plus perdue après l'explication qu'avant, si c'était possible. Pourtant elle n'interrompit pas Tamao, ne se permit pas de froncement de sourcils réprobateur. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Si les autres dieux l'apprennent… » Tamao ne sut pas vraiment finir. Mais elle avait fait comprendre son inquiétude.

« Ils le savent déjà. » Le ton de Jeanne n'était pas très doux; on lisait dans son regard qu'elle tournait son esprit vers le combat à mener, car combat il y aurait. « Pas parce que tu me l'as dit, mais ils te soupçonnaient déjà, et je suis sûre qu'ils vont en acquérir la certitude. Mais tu as raison : tu n'es pas en sécurité. Ou du moins, tu ne l'es plus nulle part, à part dans les prés du commencement, et, je pense, dans les champs de Marco. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. « C-comment ça ? »

Jeanne lui offrit un pauvre sourire. « C'est une des particularités du pré : personne ne peut faire de mal aux dieux sans domaine qui y résident encore. Et d'une pensée, Marco peut en bannir tous ceux qu'il désire, y compris le triumvirat. Enfin, pas Hao pour le moment, mais les autres, oui. Tant que tu n'en sors pas, ils ne peuvent rien. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela suffit à réconforter un peu Tamao. « Donc... je vais rester ici toute ma vie.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! » Jeanne secoua la tête, farouche. « Un jour, tu pourras en ressortir. Pas question que tu sois bloquée ici pour toujours.  
\- Mais je le serai tant qu'Hao sera enfermé.  
\- Oui, » admit la chasseresse. « Mais nous resterons avec toi. Marco, Mathilda et moi. C'est promis. »

Tamao croisa son regard, surprise et plus que touchée. Jeanne l'avait dit de façon complètement plate, comme si elle n'y tenait même pas, comme si c'était normal...

Jeanne lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle. Tamao sentit qu'elle était au bord des larmes, et pouvoir pleurer sans être vue lui fit un peu de bien. Quand elle se dégagea, un instant ou une éternité plus tard, elle se sentait un peu calmée.

« Tu es prête ? »

Elle cilla. « Prête pour quoi ? »

Jeanne grimaça. « Hé bien... ils sont tous là-bas, et ils ne sont pas prêts de décolérer. Il vaut mieux qu'ils te voient maintenant, pour qu'ils soient bien convaincus que nous ne laisserons personne te faire de mal. »

Tamao hésita, mais elle sentait bien qu'il faudrait faire face à la colère des autres dieux à un moment ou à un autre. Alors elle acquiesça, et emboîta le pas de son aînée.

Alors qu'elles s'approchaient, elles entendirent une rumeur grandissante. En voyant la forêt se préciser, Tamao commença à distinguer une foule de visages inconnus et tendus. Il y avait là plus de dieux qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu, et ils étaient accompagnés de leurs nymphes et naïades, de leurs satyres et de leurs monstres. Elle ne voyait même plus le sentier tellement ils avaient piétiné les sous-bois. Mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant, loin de là. Le plus inquiétant, c'était les deux silhouettes au centre de la masse. Ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre comme des chefs de guerre, le glaive à la main et le corps illuminé par une armure d'airain. Même si elle ne les avait vus que de loin, Tamao les reconnut aisément : il s'agissait de Ren et d'Horokeu, les deux autres têtes du triumvirat.

Cette image menaçait de la pétrifier, mais la main de Jeanne dans la sienne était chaude, et le visage de la chasseresse était si plein de courage qu'elle se força à continuer. Elle devait être à la hauteur de son amie.

Finalement, Jeanne s'arrêta près de la cage, et Tamao fit de même. Marco et Mathilda étaient déjà là. La rousse semblait indécise, mais le dieu des récoltes grondait déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Ren ? Que fait cette armée aux portes des prés du commencement ? »

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, sans daigner répondre. La réponse devait lui sembler trop évidente. Mais Marco ne lui fit pas le plaisir de deviner. Les deux dieux se fixaient en silence, sans bouger.

« Nous sommes venus récupérer le seigneur Hao, » finit par dire une des déités sur le côté d'Horokeu. Il avait une grande tresse de cheveux couleur de mousse, et marchait sur deux pattes de bouc. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de dire des évidences.

Un homme en noir s'éclaircit la gorge. Il se tenait à l'écart des deux membres du triumvirat, mais les gens autour de lui semblaient le tenir en quelque estime, car le brouhaha s'éteignit aussitôt pour le laisser parler.

Il semblait âgé, plus âgé que la plupart des dieux. Il n'avait pourtant pas leur aura de pouvoir… un héros, alors ? Ou peut-être une de ces figures étranges qui, sans avoir de nom, vivaient dans cet entre-deux qui n'était ni le monde des mortels, ni celui des dieux.

« C'est le passeur, » expliqua Jeanne à son oreille. Elle ne semblait pas rassurée. « Il s'appelle Rackist.  
\- Je ne veux pas déclencher de conflit. L'Hadès réclame simplement son maître, » expliqua le vieil homme. « Les morts se massent sur les rives du Styx et je ne peux leur permettre de traverser. Les berges s'affaissent sous leur poids...  
\- En bref, » coupa Horokeu, « Marco, nous t'ordonnons de libérer Hao, ou si ce n'est pas ton fait, de nous livrer la coupable.  
\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Tamao, » intervint Jeanne avec violence. Elle était tendue comme un arc, et ses poings serrés tremblaient. « C'est Hao qui l'a poursuivie. Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est la sienne ! »

Les yeux d'Horokeu se tournèrent vers elle, froids d'abord, puis moqueurs. « L'avis d'une déesse incapable de protéger ses humains ne m'intéresse pas. »

Jeanne blanchit. Tamao ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, effarée. « L'héroïne… ? »

Sa camarade ne répondit pas. Ses ongles rentrèrent dans la paume de Tamao, qui resta muette.

Marco plissa les yeux. « Oh oui, parce que tous tes héros sont encore en vie, dieu des océans. Ceci n'est pas une partie à laquelle tu veux jouer avec moi. Tous tes héros – tous vos héros – dépendent de moi. Il ne tient qu'à moi de faire en sorte que plus aucun d'eux ne survivent. »

Il y eut des murmures. Visiblement, la menace était de taille.

Ren secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il suffit qu'Hao soit libéré. »

Marco leur afficha cependant un non résolu. Non, il n'essaierait pas de défaire la magie de la cage. Les prés étaient faits pour protéger les dieux sans domaine de leurs aînés sans scrupules, et c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait. De toute façon, il n'était pas bien sûr qu'il s'agisse de sa magie et non de celle de Tamao, et il ne comptait absolument pas tenter de contrecarrer la magie d'un autre. Et non, il ne chasserait pas la déesse de ses terres, l'exposant à la vindicte de l'assemblée des dieux. Elle était bienvenue chez lui, et le serait tant qu'elle le voudrait. Après tout, son domaine n'était pas encore établi…

Mathilda et Jeanne donnèrent des réponses similaires aux demandes, ou plutôt aux ordres sifflés par les grands dieux irrités. Elles ne brûleraient pas les lianes, ne les trancheraient pas. Plutôt être bannies des terres du dieu des récoltes comme tous les autres dieux que de leur servir d'instruments, avaient-elles déclaré en cœur.

Tamao se sentait tiraillée entre gratitude et terreur. Gratitude envers ses trois protecteurs, terreur devant cette assemblée qui semblait la haïr viscéralement. Figée entre Jeanne et Marco, elle n'osait pas répondre aux exclamations qui lui étaient destinées. Comment leur dire qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était bien elle qui avait enfermé Hao, et que si c'était le cas elle n'avait aucune idée du moyen de le libérer ?

Les insultes fusaient aussi, venimeuses, virulentes.

Le maître de l'Hadès était bien le seul, avec elle, à rester silencieux. Assis dans sa cage, appuyé contre les barreaux, il semblait se délecter de l'agitation générale. Au bout d'un moment, en se rendant compte que leurs hauts cris n'affectaient pas ceux des prés, certains tentèrent de lui parler directement. Ne pouvait-il pas se libérer lui-même ? Brûler les barreaux, ouvrir un portail vers les mondes souterrains sous le sol de la cage ? Saisir l'âme de la folle qui lui avait fait cette insulte et la mettre en pièces ?

Tamao frissonna à cette dernière suggestion, mais ne dit rien.

« Ces échanges de menaces ne mènent nulle part, » soupira Rackist. « Dame Tamao ? »

Elle sursauta. Jusqu'ici, personne ne s'était adressé directement à elle, soulignant le fait qu'elle n'était rien pour cette assemblée de dieux arrogants.

Nerveuse, elle balbutia un petit « oui ? »

Rackist ne semblait pas mauvais. Il eut même un léger sourire pour elle. « Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas de conflit. Je suis même plutôt convaincu que vous ne cherchiez pas à capturer le seigneur Hao. Alors je vous le demande gentiment, parce que personne d'autre n'a apparemment songé à le faire. Pouvez-vous le libérer de vous-même ? »

Tamao cilla. Regarda la cage et la silhouette allongée dedans. Puis elle ferma les yeux et pria, pria pour que la cage disparaisse. Elle ne voulait pas garder Hao enfermé, elle ne voulait pas de déclencher de guerre. Elle ne voulait pas causer de problèmes aux habitants de l'Olympe…

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la cage était toujours là, et rien n'avait changé.

Rackist dut sentir son désespoir. Il ne se fâcha pourtant pas. « Je vois. Merci d'avoir essayé, » fit-il à la place. « Seigneur Hao, voulez-vous…  
\- Veille sur Cerbère, veux-tu ? Et tu peux demander de l'aide à Yoh, il n'osera pas refuser. »

La voix d'Hao tranchait sur le chaos qui était revenu après l'essai de Tamao; elle était douce, calme, mesurée. En l'entendant, tous semblèrent se calmer de nouveau. Rackist s'inclina, puis, comme s'il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher, il fit demi-tour et disparut.

« Et maintenant, cher Ren, Horokeu, tous, vous pouvez partir. »

Il y eut encore un moment de silence. Puis le brouhaha reprit.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé une occasion de paresser sans devoir en endosser la responsabilité que nous devons l'accepter, » siffla Ren. « Tu as des devoirs, Hao.  
\- Comme tout le monde, » acquiesça le prince de l'Hadès. « Et si j'avais le pouvoir de les accomplir en ce moment, je le ferais. Mais je ne l'ai pas, et tu ne l'as pas, et personne ici ne semble l'avoir, alors il ne sert à rien de cracher des menaces. Une solution m'apparaîtra peut-être si j'ai le temps de réfléchir calmement, mais certainement pas dans ce bruit. »

Ren grimaça. Sa beauté hautaine semblait faite pour exprimer le mépris, songea Tamao; il était certainement saisissant, et même inquiétant ainsi.

Pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien. Horokeu à son côté semblait moins offensé qu'amusé, et Tamao sentit qu'Hao, en s'attaquant directement à l'un des deux autres membres du triumvirat, ne se permettait pas une remarque gratuite. Il divisait pour mieux régner. Mais… pourquoi tentait-il de les aider ? C'était… sans doute plus une façon d'irriter les deux autres dieux. Oui, c'était sans doute la raison de son calme : il jouait avec eux.

« Très bien, » Ren finit par grincer. « Mais si ton royaume tombe en ruines et que les humains t'oublient, ne viens pas te plaindre.  
\- C'est si gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Ren… »

Le dieu du tonnerre laissa échapper une exclamation de dégoût et fit volte-face. Horokeu fit de même, et l'armée sembla se dissoudre dans les arbres.

Un léger soupir sembla s'exhaler de la plaine elle-même, comme si elle s'était préparée, elle aussi, à se battre. Tamao ferma les yeux un instant et s'appuya sur Jeanne, soulagée.

Puis Hao reprit la parole : « Bon. Et maintenant, quel est le plan ? »


	4. Fall(en) fruits

**Korestia  
Troisième chapitre : Fall(en) fruits**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ce que vous trouverez dans ces pages de mythologie grecque. J'ai aussi été inspirée par quelques posts tumblr qui voulaient un Enlèvement de Perséphone revisité. L'exécution, cependant, est la mienne.

 **Note:**

Avec les fêtes qui continuent et les partiels qui s'approchent, j'ai pas trop de temps à moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin^^

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de plan, là était le problème. Tamao avait beau se concentrer, prier dans sa tête ou à voix haute, et même tirer à la main sur les ronces qui retenaient le prince de l'Hadès dans la cage, rien ne voulait marcher. Mathilda appela le soleil à la rescousse, Jeanne ses armes de chasseresse, mais elles non plus n'eurent pas de résultat, et Marco, fidèle à ses paroles, refusait d'approcher de la cage. Au contraire, il s'était éloigné vers les champs. Les humains avaient besoin de lui, bien plus que les dieux dans sa maison.

Tamao, elle, ne voulait pas quitter la cage. Elle avait confusément l'impression d'être responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Hao, et tout aussi confusément le sentiment que ses pouvoirs étaient liés à cette cage en forme de germe.

Mathilda et Jeanne avaient honoré son vœu, sans vraiment en connaître les motivations. Elles avaient donc installé leurs lits de feuilles à quelque distance seulement de la cage. Jeanne était assez heureuse de pouvoir surveiller les abords de la forêt, au cas où l'armée revenait; la proximité d'Hao lui plaisait beaucoup moins, de ce que Tamao pouvait en deviner. La chasseresse n'en disait rien, pourtant, mais Tamao pouvait toujours la lire comme un roman. Elle ne le regardait pas, ne répondait pas aux salutations ni aux narquoiseries. Pourtant Tamao se souvenait parfaitement de la fascination que le prince de l'Hadès exerçait sur Jeanne aussi bien que sur elle. Son attitude ne pouvait avoir changé si violemment en si peu de temps… Tamao ne comprenait pas bien.

Mathilda, par contre, ne cachait pas son intérêt pour le beau prisonnier. Elle pouvait passer des heures à lui demander des histoires, à se moquer avec lui de Ren et d'Horokeu, et surtout à lui raconter ce qui se passait dans le monde des hommes.

Les conséquences de son absence commençaient à se faire sentir. Des individus sortaient d'accidents cauchemardesques déchirés et gémissants mais en vie, d'autres subissaient des famines horribles sans jamais être soulagés par l'appel des limbes.

C'était bien les seuls instants où Tamao voyait Hao soucieux. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, et il jouait avec les ronces qui lui ceignaient les poignets sans plus entendre qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il ne se tournait jamais vers elle dans ces moments-là, et il ne lui demandait jamais, comme Rackist, si elle pouvait l'aider.

Tout le monde semblait conscient que Tamao était en danger : les jumelles ne partaient plus qu'en grande nécessité, et parfois elle les prenait à murmurer des sorts étranges censés, elle le devinait, assurer sa protection.

D'une des expéditions qu'elle avait tout de même entreprises, Mathilda leur ramena un soir un grand plateau de jeu. Devant la perplexité de ses deux camarades, elle tenta de s'expliquer.

« Un de mes héros me l'a sacrifié parce qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à donner en offrande. Il m'a expliqué les règles, ça a l'air très amusant ! »

Jeanne et Tamao s'entre-regardèrent, circonspectes, mais acceptèrent de jouer une partie, pour voir. Mathilda n'était pas très douée pour expliquer les règles du jeu, alors il y eut plusieurs séries de quiproquos; mais elles finirent par trouver comment faire pour que tout marche à peu près. C'était un jeu qui se jouait à deux, alors elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour jouer à deux contre une, et Mathilda, qui connaissait les règles, s'était dévouée.

Il apparut vite que si Jeanne savait chasser, elle était totalement incapable de piéger sa sœur sur le plateau, et Tamao, lorsque c'était son tour de bouger les pions, osait à peine essayer tant elle avait peur de mettre en échec la stratégie de son amie.

Lors de l'un de ces moments gênants, Tamao hésita un peu plus longtemps qu'auparavant. Jeanne ne disait rien, visiblement perdue, et Mathilda, rieuse, attendait avec un plaisir évident de l'attraper au tournant. C'était cruel !

« Tamao, prends le fou avec ta tour, » l'interrompit une voix derrière eux. Tamao sursauta presque et regarda Hao. Il était allongé dans sa cage, les yeux clos.

« C'est impossible que tu puisses voir le plateau, » protesta Mathilda. « Et comment connaîtrais-tu les règles ? »

Hao rouvrit les yeux. Il avait un regard de crocodile. « Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des adorateurs. Le jeu d'échecs est déjà ancien.  
\- Ca n'explique pas que tu saches comment jouer à la place de Tamao, » commenta Jeanne.

« Oh, ça c'est simple. Je lis dans les pensées. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Mathilda se mit à rire. Cela ne dura pas, parce qu'Hao semblait terriblement sérieux.

« Euh... »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. « Vous... »

Hao acquiesça. « Comment serais-je censé départager les hommes si je ne le pouvais pas ? Mes trois juges sont humains, mais ils ont besoin d'un guide pour les mener à la vérité. Ou peut-être qu'à force de voir les âmes passer devant moi, je les connais par cœur. »

Mathilda semblait ne pas vouloir y croire.

Jeanne et Tamao, pour leur part, se regardaient, rougissantes. S'il lisait dans les pensées...

« Oui, je savais que les réunions du triumvirat n'étaient plus secrètes. Mais comme vous n'entendiez rien de compromettant, je pensais que cela ne poserait pas de problèmes. »

Les deux filles rosirent encore un peu. Mathilda était perdue.

« Quoi, vous y étiez déjà allées ? Sans moi ? »

Jeanne grimaça. « Arrête de crier et repose-moi la question. »

Mathilda ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et se mit à bouder.

Jeanne lui pressa l'épaule, ne voulant pas la froisser. Tamao, elle, gardait les yeux fixés sur Hao. Elle n'osait même plus songer à tous ces après-midi passés dans la mousse à les regarder, à le regarder. S'il était capable de voir le plateau de jeu dans leur esprit, il y avait peu de chances qu'il ait manqué ses pensées à elle...

Hao dirigea son regard vers elle, et la déesse sans domaine se sentit toute, toute petite.

« Du coup, on ne peut plus jouer, » remarqua Mathilda avec désespoir. « C'est impossible de gagner.  
\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, » souffla le prince de l'Hadès paisiblement. « Vous n'avez qu'à jouer à deux contre Tamao et moi. Si vous avez des stratégies différentes, vous pourrez peut-être me surprendre...  
\- Je doute que Tamao veuille jouer avec toi, » répondit Jeanne d'une voix sèche.

Surprise, l'intéressée se retourna vers son amie. Elle semblait fâchée, sans que Tamao comprenne bien pourquoi.

Hao tourna ses yeux vers l'Artémise, qui ne fléchit pas.

« Vous pouvez jouer à trois contre moi, si tu préfères, » finit-il par dire.

« Je ne veux pas jouer avec vous. Je me souviens de pourquoi vous êtes ici, moi, et je n'apprécie pas que vous jouiez les inoffensifs. »

Sur ces mots, Jeanne se releva et partit vers la forêt, carquois à la main. Tamao la regarda partir, inquiète; elle entendit Hao ricaner depuis sa cage.

Mathilda semblait en proie à un grand débat intérieur. Puis, une fois que Jeanne eut complètement disparu, elle se retourna vers les deux autres.

« Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de jouer. Mais je prends Tamao. »

* * *

Le jour se transforma en nuit, et la nuit en jour, sans que quoi que ce soit ne change sur la plaine. Jeanne se fit rare, mais Mathilda et Hao étaient plus qu'assez pour remplir les journées de la déesse sans domaine. Elle était triste, certes, mais elle avait décidé que c'était un orage passager. Ce n'était pas comme si Jeanne ne venait _plus du tout_ , elle était encore là de temps en temps, elle mangeait avec eux, dormait avec eux… mais elle était distante, sèche, et Tamao en souffrait terriblement, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui motivait cette méchanceté. Elle avait dû offenser l'Artémise, et… il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse, mais Tamao ne savait pas encore comment. Elle avait tenté de s'en ouvrir à Mathilda, mais celle-ci trouvait la chose très normale, et s'était contentée de lui conseiller d'attendre un peu. « Jeanne est une ronchon depuis toujours. Elle va forcément finir par revenir. Elle ne peut plus se passer de toi, va ! »

C'aurait dû rasséréner Tamao, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire Mathilda. Peut-être que quelque chose était véritablement cassé entre elle…

Une nuit, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par un carillon cristallin. La brume, chose rare, avait envahi les champs, et elle voyait à peine l'orée de la forêt de sa couche. Même la prison d'Hao semblait plus vaporeuse, plus irréelle.

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, Tamao se redressa lentement, déposant sa couverture sur le corps de Jeanne, étendu à côté d'elle. Dans son sommeil, la chasseresse perdait de sa froideur, de son aura même; on avait moins peur d'elle, au moins un peu, et on avait presque envie de la protéger. Tamao se rendit compte à ce moment-là à quel point elle semblait frêle, pâle. Elle ne venait plus si souvent dans les champs, certes, mais elle ne s'en éloignait pas non plus. Ce que la déesse sans domaine avait pris pour de la distance… était-ce simplement de l'inquiétude ? Le savoir intime de la chasse, qui dictait à Jeanne de protéger leur abri du mieux qu'elle pouvait ? À devoir constamment surveiller les autres dieux et assurer la sécurité de Tamao, Jeanne s'était visiblement épuisée. Avant cela, elle n'avait jamais vraiment, aux dires de Mathilda, besoin de dormir. Mais maintenant… maintenant elle dormait contre Tamao, et elle semblait presque humaine. N'était-ce pas signe qu'elle aussi, comme la terre des humains et les mondes souterrains, pâtissait des actions de son amie ? L'était-elle encore, son amie, d'ailleurs ?

La honte au ventre, la déesse sans domaine fit quelque pas, en espérant retrouver l'envie de dormir rapidement. L'air était frais sans être trop froid, cadeau de Marco bien sûr, et il y avait une certaine beauté au paysage embrumé.

Ce n'était pas une beauté très douce, ou très accueillante. Elle aurait sans doute mieux convenu à un marécage. Pourtant, malgré le brouillard épais, Tamao pouvait voir la lune au-dessus d'elle, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par les teintes dont elle parait l'Olympe. Toute la plaine était nimbée de couleurs pastel, qui auraient sans doute mieux convenu à un rêve…

Soudain, entre les arbres, Tamao distingua une lueur étrange. Une lumière d'or chatoyante, semblable à un soleil gros comme un poing, était apparue juste derrière la première rangée de troncs noirs. Elle se détachait étrangement sur l'ouate du brouillard, qui lui faisait un doux écrin au lieu de l'atténuer. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Mathilda n'était pas assez inconsciente pour utiliser ses pouvoirs et faire éclore le jour dans la nuit. De toute façon, c'était trop petit et trop vif pour être l'aube, Tamao en était sûre. Qui, alors ?

Intriguée, elle fit quelques pas vers l'orée de la forêt.

« N'y va pas, » siffla la voix d'Hao. Surprise, la jeune déesse sursauta presque, et se retourna vers le prisonnier. Il était debout, pâli par la brume, mais surtout tendu, plus tendu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Elle voulut jeter un coup d'œil vers l'orbe d'or; de la gorge du dieu de l'Hadès sortit un feulement plus animal que divin, et Tamao s'immobilisa.

« C'est un piège, » expliqua-t-il. « Quelqu'un veut t'attirer hors des prés pour pouvoir t'éliminer ou t'enfermer, espérant ainsi me délivrer. Ne te retourne pas, ne regarde pas. L'enchantement est puissant. Il est plus sage de retourner te coucher. »

Tamao resta un moment sans voix. Un piège ? Jeanne l'avait bien prévenue qu'elle n'était hors de danger que sur les prés, mais… elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il y ait réellement une tentative de faite contre sa vie. Ou qu'Hao l'en protège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va te coucher, » fit le brun, de nouveau détendu et provocateur. « Il est bien trop tôt pour vouloir faire la fête. »

Tamao, encore un peu perdue, acquiesça. Elle avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas bien quoi. Alors elle ne dit rien, du moins pour le moment.

Sans plus regarder l'orbe derrière elle, Tamao revint vers sa couche et reprit sa couverture. Mais l'idée de s'allonger dans le froid de la plaine, seulement protégée par les plantes de Marco, ne la rassurait pas beaucoup. En fait, elle était assez certaine de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir après ce qui s'était passé.

Hésitante, elle tira son oreiller et sa couverture vers la cage de verdure. Hao s'était rassis, mais il continuait de fixer les arbres, signe qu'elle n'était peut-être toujours pas en sécurité. Sans faire de bruit, Tamao s'installa près de la cage. Mais il était illusoire d'espérer ne pas se faire remarquer; les yeux d'aigle du maître de l'Hadès se tournèrent vers elle. La tension en était complètement disparue, laissant place à son ironie habituelle.

« Tu échappes à un premier monstre pour te jeter dans les bras d'un second ? »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. « Vous m'avez protégée, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Parce que je ne peux pas savoir si te tuer me libérerait. Il est possible que si tu meures, cette cage m'emprisonne pour toujours. L'auteur de ce complot est d'une folie sans nom et ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Tamao baissa les yeux. Elle n'y avait pas pensé... mais elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il ait été seulement préoccupé par son propre destin. Il avait semblé si féroce, si furieux à l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher de s'approcher du piège… Ah, mais il ne pouvait pas admettre cela à voix haute, si ?

« Je ne peux être sûre de vos raisons, » répondit-elle donc. « Mais je vous remercie quand même de m'avoir protégée. »

Hao secoua la tête, comme pour dire qu'elle était bien bête de croire ce genre de choses. Mais Tamao était suffisamment têtue pour s'accrocher à cette jolie idée. Il l'avait protégée…

Cela suffit à la réchauffer de l'intérieur, et elle se permit un grand sourire. Comme en réaction, les lianes de la prison du dieu se couvrirent de fleurs pâles à la corolle frémissante. La jeune déesse retint un léger cri ébahi; Hao roula des yeux et soupira bruyamment. « Des pensées ? Vraiment ? Cela ne fait pas très sérieux... »

Tamao leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que vous auriez préféré ? »

Théâtral, le dieu de l'Hadès se rallongea parmi les fleurs. « De la belladone, peut-être ? Ou au moins des fleurs de mancenillier. J'ai une réputation à maintenir, tu comprends... »

Tamao ne put s'empêcher de rire, et Hao finit par se joindre à elle. Cela la surprit tellement qu'elle se prit à rosir, et détourna la tête de son prisonnier. Hao, s'il comprit son manège, n'en dit rien.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné. Tamao se sentait bien plus calme. Elle avait un peu faim. Le repas semblait loin… Peut-être que son prisonnier aussi aurait aimé manger quelque chose ?

Hao n'avait rien mangé du monde d'en haut, elle le savait. Elle-même en ressentait pourtant toujours le besoin, et la cage y répondit en faisant pousser une grenade lourde et mure. La petite déesse regarda autour d'elle, mais Marco n'était nulle part. Les prés, alors ?

« C'est toi, » confirma Hao. « Depuis le début, c'est toi. » Sa voix était douce, comme charmée. Il avait les yeux bien ouverts ce soir-là, et il fixait Tamao au point de l'enflammer.

Celle-ci baissa le nez. « Je... je ne voulais pas...  
\- Je sais. Les autres ont pu oublier, mais je me souviens de la naissance de l'Olympe, je me souviens des raisons de la présence des prés. J'attends encore de voir quel est exactement ton pouvoir. Mais s'il a besoin que je sois ici pour se révéler, j'attendrai, quoi qui puisse en être dit.

Tamao se sentait toute rose. « M-merci... » Elle n'osait plus le regarder en face.

« Tu avais soif, » rappela-t-il doucement. Elle acquiesça et releva les yeux pour voir que la grenade avait tant et si bien poussé qu'elle lui tombait presque dans les mains. Mais par-delà le fruit, elle le regardait lui. La lumière de la lune adoucissait ses traits d'aigle, le couvrait d'une cape de lumière presque liquide. Sa gorge lui parut encore plus sèche, tout d'un coup.

« Eh bien ? » Même sa voix coulait dans l'oreille, comme un filet d'eau, ou même une rivière d'ambre. Elle se demanda une seconde si cela faisait partie de ses pouvoirs, aussi, avoir la capacité d'attirer à lui ses proies. Ne serait-il pas logique de ne laisser aucune chance à la cible de se rebeller ?

Et ses yeux, rieurs mais patients, qui la fixaient comme s'il la connaissait par cœur...

Elle n'eut qu'à toucher la grenade pour que la branche s'en libère, et le fruit se fendit naturellement en deux dans ses mains ouvertes. Un peu de jus lui coula entre les doigts, sucré, collant.

Comme dans un rêve, Tamao se sentit prendre sa décision.

Elle mordit avec délice dans le fruit et sentit les graines juteuses glisser dans sa bouche. Ignorant le jus qui coulait sur son menton, elle s'approcha des barreaux de la cage. Hao fit de même, et ils s'embrassèrent là, chacun pressé contre la barrière végétale. Le goût des lèvres du maître de l'Hadès était mêlé au parfum entêtant de la grenade, et Tamao sentit sa tête lui tourner, un peu. Pas assez pour lui ôter l'envie de continuer, et de recommencer, aussi.

Quand elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, rose de baisers et de fierté conquérante, elle vit que le menton de son prisonnier était couvert de traces rouges, comme sanglantes. Elle voulut approcher la main, essuyer le jus grenat; et la barrière de fleurs s'entrouvrit pour le lui permettre, faisant le vide autour de la main tendue. Enhardie, la jeune déesse se glissa sous la tonnelle, qui désormais se fleurissait de corolles pourpres. La grenade roula hors de la main de Tamao, qu'Hao s'empressa de récupérer alors que sa conquérante venait se lover contre lui.

Le maître de l'Hadès ne protestait pas, loin de là. Les mots, ils les avaient tous dits, et ils savaient qu'ils devraient recommencer dès le matin, alors ils se contentèrent de gestes.

Gestes tendres, gestes doux, gestes curieux, gestes furieux...

Le sommeil les trouva enlacés dans les fleurs, et celles-ci se chargèrent de les cacher des indiscrets jusqu'au lever du jour.

* * *

Tamao se réveilla seule. Les plantes avaient fané lors de son sommeil, et gisaient au-dessus d'elle comme un grand filet sec et épineux: elle s'en tira avec plusieurs longues estafilades le long de ses bras et jambes.

Elle se demandait cependant s'il s'agissait vraiment de blessures causées par les ronces de son ancienne cage, ou s'il fallait y voir la trace des doigts de son amant. Elle pouvait encore, en fermant les yeux, se souvenir de chaque soupir, chaque caresse brûlante sur sa peau. N'était-ce pas normal qu'il lui laisse des stigmates ?

Dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait senti qu'il était parti. S'il s'était seulement éloigné un moment, elle l'aurait su, elle en était certaine. Mais elle ne le sentait plus nulle part. Elle était seule, toute seule avec les ronces séchées qui commençaient déjà à pourrir.

Le cœur vide, Tamao se recroquevilla. Des sanglots silencieux secouèrent ses épaules. Pourtant, elle ne parvint pas à pleurer.


	5. Winter fires

**Korestia  
Quatrième chapitre : Winter fires**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ce que vous trouverez dans ces pages de mythologie grecque. J'ai aussi été inspirée par quelques posts tumblr qui voulaient un Enlèvement de Perséphone revisité. L'exécution, cependant, est la mienne.

 **Note:** Chapitre très, très court, j'en conviens. Mais on fait ce qu'on peut... xdd

* * *

Durant les mois qui suivirent, personne n'entendit la voix de Tamao, ni ses rires, ni ses larmes. Elle était comme une bougie qu'on aurait soufflée trop tôt, droite et livide mais sans chaleur, sans lumière. Mathilda, Marco et surtout Jeanne firent tout pour tenter de la consoler, en vain.

Les prés se couvraient de fleurs multicolores qui pourrissaient sur pied. C'était les émotions de Marco qui les faisaient pousser, mais le grand dieu des récoltes ne parvenait pas à s'en occuper. Tamao sembla les apprécier, mais elle ne parlait pas pour autant, ne souriait pas.

De loin, elles entendaient parler d'Hao. Le seigneur de l'Hadès avait repris les rênes de son royaume. Ceux qui devaient mourir étaient morts; ceux qui devaient être jugés le furent. Si le triumvirat se réunit, elles n'en entendirent pas parler, et de toute façon elles n'auraient pas voulu le savoir. Mathilda dut à plusieurs reprises se bagarrer avec d'autres jeunes déités qui ne trouvaient rien de plus drôle que de venir se poster en bordure des prés pour voir Tamao et se moquer d'elle, lui assurer qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, que jamais elle ne pourrait sortir des champs sans recevoir un coup de foudre bien placé. En voyant sa sœur revenir avec les cheveux ébouriffés et le corps meurtri, Jeanne s'inquiéta, et gronda quelque peu. Mais là aussi, la voix de l'Artémise restait sans effet.

Mathilda se battait parce que c'était sa façon de consoler Tamao. Marco faisait pousser les plus belles fleurs sans les regarder parce que c'était sa façon de consoler Tamao. Jeanne ne savait pas comment consoler Tamao, alors elle ne la quittait pas, attachée à ses errances comme une deuxième ombre.

Les prés étaient mornes comme un autre Hadès.

* * *

Mathilda et Jeanne se relayaient au chevet de Tamao comme à celui d'une infirme, mais c'était Jeanne qui passait le plus de temps avec elle. Comme Tamao ne parlait pas, elle remplissait les heures de bavardage sur tout et sur rien, évoquant mille lieux qu'elle montrerait à Tamao une fois qu'elle pourrait aller sur la Terre des hommes, mille parfums et mille pâtisseries qu'elle pourrait y goûter. Ou sinon elle parlait du chariot de Mathilda et du fait que, si Tamao voulait, elles pourraient s'y glisser discrètement et se promener tout le long du firmament, comme avant… Mais Tamao ne répondait pas. Tamao ne semblait plus capable de parler.

Vint un jour où Jeanne apparut avec son carquois et son arc. Elle avait chassé sur Terre la nuit durant, laissant Tamao seule dans les herbes hautes. Tamao ne lui en voulait pas; elle se doutait que son amie fatiguait, et peut-être envisageait de la laisser à son silence. Tout n'est pas supportable, et tout ne doit pas l'être.

Mais Jeanne était revenue, carquois et arc à la main, et s'était assise près de Tamao pour nettoyer ses flèches. Il n'y en avait pas besoin : les flèches de la chasseresse tuaient le gibier sans jamais être souillées de son sang. Et pourtant elle se mit à la tâche, frottant les pointes de métal avec un chiffon doux.

« Hier, » commença-t-elle, « je me suis baignée dans une source. Il faisait très beau et l'eau était transparente, et je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de me baigner, alors je l'ai fait. »

Tamao regarda la hampe de la flèche tournoyer dans l'air, sans faire de commentaires.

« Donc je me baignais, quand soudain j'ai entendu un bruissement derrière moi, et j'ai vu un homme qui me regardait. C'était un humain, un chasseur que je n'avais jamais vu. Il portait ses cheveux rassemblés sur son front comme un casque, » remarqua-t-elle avec un apparent désintérêt, sans regarder Tamao, qui avait perdu un peu de couleur.

« Tu sais, quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Même pas une seconde. J'ai saisi mes armes, la lune m'a couverte, et j'ai couru après lui. Il courait bien, et il devait être bon chasseur, mais personne ne peut me battre. Je l'ai chassé, et quand je l'ai eu à ma merci, j'ai pensé à nous qui espionnions le triumvirat, et à Hao qui t'a poursuivie. »

Elle fit une pause et eut un rire sans joie. « C'est dans notre sang, je pense. De poursuivre la proie sans relâche, de faire payer ceux qui refusent de respecter l'ordre des choses. Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui, et ce chasseur n'avait pas les prés pour le protéger. Et tu sais, Tamao, je ne l'ai pas épargné. »

Elle posa sa flèche. « Je l'ai transformé en cerf. Ma seule gentillesse a été de chasser ses chiens loin de lui. Mais j'ai obéi au sang. Obéi aux lois. Puni la transgression. Alors que toi, tu as échappé au châtiment, et tu as même puni celui qui te voulait du mal. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être, hein ? Tu n'es vraiment pas comme nous. »

Elle semblait agitée. Pourtant, ses mains tremblantes saisirent une autre flèche. Tamao se sentait paralysée.

« Tu sais, » commença l'Artémise avec douceur, « je t'en ai vraiment voulu quand j'ai su ce que tu avais fait. »

Tamao ne broncha pas. Jeanne ne l'aurait pas vu, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle continuait à nettoyer ses flèches, comme si elle parlait de la pluie ou des récoltes.

« Quand j'ai su que tu y étais allée sans moi, et pire, que tu t'étais fait prendre. Pas juste parce que je me sentais trahie, mais parce que ça voulait dire que plus jamais on ne pourrait aller à la clairière. Il n'y a plus de clairière, d'ailleurs. Horokeu a gonflé la rivière jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose et recouvre les pierres. L'arbre du sentier est tombé en travers et toute la berge s'est effondrée. »

Malgré ses mots, il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans sa voix, juste de la tristesse. Tamao cilla. Elle avait la gorge nouée.

« Mathilda va être de plus en plus occupée, un nouveau culte s'est créé autour d'une pythie, un certain Lyserg, je crois. Je suis un peu jalouse. Je n'ai pas été rappelée par les humains. Ils doivent savoir que je ne peux pas les protéger. Je n'arrive à protéger personne. Je voulais t'amuser et je t'ai menée tout droit dans un piège. Je t'en ai vraiment voulu, parce que… parce que tu devenais une preuve de plus que je ne suis pas une bonne déesse. Peut-être que tu as été envoyée pour être mon test. Et j'ai échoué.  
\- Non ! » Tamao n'y tenait plus. Avec une violence qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas de posséder, elle se jeta sur Jeanne et l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il était suprêmement important que Jeanne sache qu'elle se trompait. « Non. » Sa voix était éraillée à cause du manque d'habitude. « Tu – tu n'as rien échoué. Je suis désolée de – je ne voulais pas – c'est ma faute… »

Sans bien comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Tamao se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Jeanne, pleurer vraiment, comme elle en avait été incapable pendant des mois. Des sanglots convulsifs la prirent, et elle se sentit serrer les poings dans le dos de la chasseresse. Ses tremblements en disaient bien plus que ses mots ne l'auraient pu. L'insupportable neige sonore qui lui bourdonnait dans les oreilles depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'Hao était parti sembla enfin s'apaiser, et elle commença à entendre les mots de Jeanne. « Chut, chut, ça va aller, » répétait la chasseresse, qui devait bien avoir conscience de la faiblesse de ses paroles. Mais ce n'étaient pas les mots qui comptait, c'était le ton, la présence. Cela n'allait pas, mais ça irait, parce que quelqu'un était là pour elle et serait toujours là pour elle. « Je ne savais plus comment te faire réagir, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Pas un instant. C'est promis… »

Une fois que Tamao se sentit un peu plus calme, elle desserra son étreinte. Les deux filles, éreintées, s'allongèrent dans les fleurs, se tenant encore par la main. Tamao avait encore du mal à respirer…

« Je croyais que j'avais trouvé mon destin, » murmura-t-elle finalement, les yeux clos. « Que peut-être que si je n'avais pas de domaine, c'était parce que je devais changer l'Olympe toute entière…  
\- Tu l'as changée. » Jeanne aussi chuchotait, en lui serrant les mains dans les siennes. « Quand je dis que tu es différente, c'est une bonne chose. Tu as dérogé aux règles et tu les as refondues à ta convenance. Je n'ai pas tué ce chasseur. Hao ne t'a rien fait. Tu as changé l'Olympe… Tamao, tu as tout changé ici…  
\- Mais il est parti quand même, » la coupa sa compagne. « Il est reparti vers son devoir, et tout le monde pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Bien fait pour la petite prétentieuse, hein ? »

Jeanne ne répondit pas. Le ciel au-dessus d'elles était voilé, comme s'il allait pleuvoir. Tamao leva la main, avec l'impression de pouvoir caresser les nuages. Mais, comme Hao, ce n'était qu'une illusion...

« Tamao! Tamao! »

Les deux déesses se redressèrent, surprises. Mathilda se précipitait vers elles à toute allure, soulevant presque un nuage de poussière. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, et elle dut attendre quelques secondes que son souffle revienne à la normale.

« Tamao, il, Hao, il... »

Mais le temps qu'elle puisse de nouveau faire une phrase compréhensible, il était arrivé. Tamao cilla, et serra la main de Jeanne dans la sienne. Sa gorge se serrait, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir bouger.

Il était arrivé par les champs, cette fois, et ses vêtements sombres se découpaient sur le blé. Mathilda regarda ses deux camarades toujours bouche bée, hésitant un instant avant de chuchoter à Tamao de se secouer un peu. Jeanne cilla à son tour et se releva, tirant Tamao à sa suite avant de la pousser vers le grand brun. Mais la jeune déesse semblait pétrifiée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Hao, et Hao ne regardait personne d'autre qu'elle.

Lentement, presque au ralenti, le roi des mondes souterrains se remit en marche. Jeanne, qui sentait que Tamao était au bord de l'évanouissement, ne quitta pas son amie, et fit face au brun avec elle. Puis Hao inclina la tête vers la déesse sans domaine, et Tamao lui tomba dans les bras, riant et pleurant de soulagement.

« Je suis rentré, » fit le brun avec une espèce de chaleur que Tamao ne lui connaissait pas, une chaleur nouvelle qui se révélait communicative.

Mathilda se retourna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et s'empressa de distraire Marco qui arrivait. Jeanne, elle, se trouva emportée dans les embrassades et les étreintes des retrouvailles, mais elle était loin de se plaindre.

Tamao était heureuse.


	6. Epilogue

**Korestia  
Epilogue **

**Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ce que vous trouverez dans ces pages de mythologie grecque. J'ai aussi été inspirée par quelques posts tumblr qui voulaient un Enlèvement de Perséphone revisité. L'exécution, cependant, est la mienne.

 **Note :**

Je m'étais pas rendu compte de la petitesse de cet épilogue. Enfin - c'est comme ça, tant pis xd Nous sommes donc arrivés à la fin de cette petite fic, que j'espère vous aurez bien appréciée^^

* * *

Evidemment, certains râlèrent. C'était une pagaille monstre, protestaient-ils, les humains ne pouvaient plus mourir que six mois de l'an, la planète n'allait pas pouvoir supporter toutes ces âmes en attente du dernier départ, et cætera, et cætera.

Seulement voilà. Seulement voilà, Hao avait mangé les graines de son plein gré. Seulement voilà, il n'était pas insatisfait de son sort, et seulement voilà, l'Olympe elle-même était en train de changer. Des lianes sèches qui avaient autrefois constitué la cage d'Hao commençait à émerger une sorte de maison de bois et de pierre, modeste mais belle à sa façon.

L'âtre était au centre, évidemment, et une douce chaleur remplissait toutes les pièces de l'étrange pousse charpentée. Une piste de gravier guidait les voyageurs des champs et des bois jusqu'à la grande porte de bois pâle, qui s'ouvrait toujours sur un visage souriant, et un bol de soupe s'il y avait besoin. Car si les dieux n'avaient pas besoin de manger, ils avaient parfois besoin de chaleur et de réconfort, et il se trouvait que nulle part ailleurs ils ne se sentaient si entourés que dans la maison des prés.

Lorsque les mois des morts prenaient fin, Hao y retrouvait Tamao. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas seule lorsqu'il était loin. Marco et Mathilda venaient régulièrement, et surtout Jeanne ne quittait pas la dernière-née des champs. Même lorsqu'il était là, la déesse de la nuit n'était jamais bien loin... et cela ne lui déplaisait pas forcément.

Ce qu'il trouvait plus ennuyeux, c'était les visiteurs. Une fois que la maison avait complètement poussé, que plus une fenêtre ni un meuble ne manquait, ils avaient tous pensé que c'était la fin des transformations du pré, mais ils se trompaient. L'herbe devant l'escalier menant à la porte principale avait reflué, comme une vague, pour laisser place à un joli sentier de sable doux, qui menait droit à la forêt. On pouvait donc venir visiter Tamao sans devoir s'aventurer dans les prés du commencement, et les gens ne s'en privaient pas. Naïades, faunes et dieux venaient du même pas humble pour demander conseil ou simplement se réchauffer. Ils partaient le ventre et l'esprit plein, mais ça, c'était quand ils voulaient bien partir; il n'était pas rare qu'un ou qu'une déité un peu brave ou un peu téméraire déclare sa flamme à la déesse qui avait dompté l'Hadès. Il y avait eu la magnifique Jun et ses doux charmes, Chocolove et ses tours de passe-passe amusants, Pino et ses contes d'autres pays et d'autres dieux... Même lorsqu'ils ne comptaient pas séduire la maîtresse de maison, jeu favori des dieux de toutes les époques de l'Olympe, les visiteurs étaient bien ennuyeux. Rackist venait parfois, et Tamao semblait bien l'aimer, mais il faisait peur à Jeanne, alors elle ne restait pas. La présence de certaines nymphes, comme la Marion du Peuplier, ou la mentholée Pirika, faisait cependant fuir le roi des Enfers. C'était une alchimie compliquée... Ils y trouvaient cependant leur compte.

Ren et Horokeu, évidemment, ne vinrent jamais jusque dans le foyer. Pourtant, certains soirs très calmes, les nuages se rassemblaient au-dessus de la cheminée, et une pluie à peine battante venait s'écraser sur les carreaux. Si Hao en savait plus, il n'en dit rien, trop concentré sur les galants qu'il devait éconduire. Dans ces moments-là, l'intéressé était bien content de pouvoir compter sur l'aide de Jeanne… Bien malin qui aurait su dire lequel des deux était le plus protecteur.

Tamao, ça la faisait sourire, toutes ces histoires. Elle était bien contente de pouvoir aider les gens autour d'elle. Et, en secret, elle était bien contente de voir ses deux protecteurs verdir au fur et à mesure qu'elle laissait parler les autres. Ce n'était pas bien de jouer ainsi avec leur cœur, mais ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire.

Son âme à elle leur était entièrement réservée…


End file.
